therangitotofilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Schoolboys (Film)
"He... he was annoying me!" ~Josh, explaining why he hit Joshua to Nicholas and Nathan, and the entire plot beginning. ---- Schoolboys is the first film in the film series Schoolboys, in very early August, 2010. It was directed by the actors of Josh Kingston, Junior and Joshua Kerr. The movie was released August 5th 2010 ''on ''YouTube (video below). The Plot One day at School, Josh Kingston, Junior loses his cool at lunchtime, and assaults fellow student Joshua Kerr out of jealousy of Joshua's popularity with other students. However, Junior instantly regrets that he has done this and leaves the classroom. When seeing him fleeing the scene, Joshua's two friends, Nicholas Spencer and Nathan Jacob pursue Junior around the School, until they successfully corner him in an alleyway. After interrogating and threatening him, Junior replies that the reason he hit Joshua was because "He was annoying him". Upon hearing this, Nicholas attempts to punch Junior, but misses and hits the wall and holds his hand in agony. Taking advantage, Junior knocks Nicholas into the bushes, but he doesn't anticipate Nathan being so fast and doesn't dodge in time, with Nathan's fist catching Junior's thumb. He cries out at the pair as they flee guiltily. Meanwhile, Joshua had moved to a quiet place, The Schoolboys Spot, there he thinks about what Junior had done. He is soon joined by his two friends returning, asking him if he's okay. Joshua requests to see Junior after he hears about their fight, and the two leave to search for him.. After getting a bandage from the School Nurse, Junior decides to try and talk to Joshua and explain. However, this decision was predicted by Nicholas and Nathan, and they catch him on the way. Nathan then remembers that he should be going to football practice, and with conformation of the time from Nicholas, runs off, leaving Nicholas alone with Junior. Nick refuses to believe that Junior is actually sorry. Joshua sees Nicholas and Junior coming, but is concerned, which happens to be appropriate when Nicholas shoves Junior down the hill in front of him. Nicholas gets the opposite expected reaction from Joshua, when he tells him it's wrong and to help Junior up, which they do. After Junior and Joshua eventually forgive each other and become friends, they then sit there looking at the view of Rangitoto (An accidental and improvised mention of the company by Joshua) when the credits roll. Moral The film was heavily influenced by a central moral of forgiveness. Which shows in the end when Josh and Joshua make up which each other and become "friends". However, some other morals are added, concerning bullying and the retaliation of bullying. By Josh and Nicholas/Nathan, respectively. It tries to state that although what Josh did was wrong, what Nicholas and Nathan did was also wrong, and two wrongs don't make a right. However, upon thinking over their wrongdoing, Josh and Joshua think that forgiving each other is a good thing, after all, and Josh (especially), gains the courage to stand up to Joshua and admit he was wrong. Sequels and Prequels Schoolboys 2: The Prequel aired on Youtube four days later, after this film got 5o views. It was followed by Schoolboys 3: The Pranksters and Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind. Trivia * The film was created as a practice for acting and camera shots that could be used in future films. *The film has and is commonly praised as the best film created by The Rangitoto Films, while also officially being the first. *Out of The Schoolboys Series, this film has the most views, with over 200. However, this could be down to the film being 1st on YouTube; or the fact that several members of the cast watched it a lot after it was uploaded. *At first, this film was to be a stand-alone film, but after considering being able to make more movies with an open ending and the lack of ideas at the time, this film became the first in a series. *In the scene where Nathan and Nicholas run up the ramp to find Josh, Nathan steps on Nicholas' foot in plain view. This caused an injury to Nicholas, who's foot was bleeding slightly, to his surprise. He hobbled through out the next film he acted in, Schoolboys 2: The Sequel. *This was the first film starring Josh, Nicholas and Nathan. Joshua had starred in some of his films earlier. *When the film was created, the only plot that was intended to be in the film was loose. It went like this: Joshua gets hit, Nicholas and Nathan hit Josh, then in the end, they all become friends, again. *Most of the film was improvised by the actors. *The shot of Josh running up the stairs before you play the video is one of his most famous shots. Re-release Joshua Strawbridge has announced the re-release Schoolboys: The Special Edition, which will be an enhanced remake of the first few Schoolboys films, with better editing, music and sound quality. It is set to be released on 1st September 2012. Appearances * Joshua Kerr * Josh Kingston, Junior * Nicholas Spencer * Nathan Jacob * Conor Triton * Libor Daman Category:The Rangitoto Films films Category:The Glam Studio films Category:Schoolboys Category:2010 films